Neptunus Bed
by WAIJYN
Summary: Jungkook dipaksa kembali kemasa lalunya, oleh seorang namja misterius yang mengaku sebagai Tuan. V./VKook/TaeKook/Yaoi


hay semua :) terimakasih sudah mau baca ff saya

saya harap kalian suka dengan ff saya dan jangan lupa review yah, saya juga harap kalian tidak sungkan untuk mengkritik ff ini

oke no bacot

Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

Characters

Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Description

Tittle : Neptunus Bed

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy, Mystery, Romance

Pairing : Vkook, TaeKook, TaeJung / V x Jungkook

Lenght : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : Waijyn Jung or Doo Min Jung

Warning : Yaoi, Crack pair, update lama, dll

.

.

.

**Jeon Jungkook pemuda kelahiran San Fransisco, abad ke-19, hidup begitu aman dalam kekayaan neneknya.**

**Namun semua berubah, dimana Jungkook dipaksa untuk kembali kemasa lalu, oleh seorang lelaki misterius yang mengaku sebagai Tuan V.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Neptunus Bed**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**Di San Fransisco abad kesembilan belas, Jeon Jungkook pria ramah, baik, dan sopan santun, dengan darah campuran megalir dalam tubuhnya, mengalami trauma berat yang menghapuskan seluruh ingatan tentang lima tahun pertama hidupnya. Jungkook, yang dibesarkan oleh neneknya yang ambisius dan kaya raya, Jeon Boram, tumbuh di lingkungan berkecukupan, namun dia tersiksa oleh mimpi buruk. Ketika lelaki yang dicintainya berkhianat, Jungkook dipaksa untuk menggali kembali misteri masa lalunya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku lahir pada Minggu tahun 1989, dirumah nenek dan kakekku dari pihak ibu, dirumah kayu sederhana, tetapi tetap mempesona. Sementara ibuku berusaha mati-matian untuk membuka pintu menuju kehidupan pertamaku, diluar rumah, jalan-jalan Pecinan begitu heboh, tercium aroma masakkan dan terdengar teriakan dengan logat khas mereka, beramai ramai mereka bergilir memasuki rumah nenek dan kakekku, oh iya kalian ingin tahu bukan dimana aku lahir? baik aku katakan, aku terlahir di San Francisco, keren 'kan? Dan ah aku baru teringat, aku belum memberitahu namaku padaku pada kalian, kalau begitu, perkenalkan Aku Jeon Jungkook.

Aku lahir dini hari, tapi kau tahu Pecinan tak mengenal aturan waktu, saat itu pasar sudah dibuka, lalu lintas gerobak sudah dimulai, anjing-anjing mengenaskan pun sudah menunggu pedagang daging segar dipasar mengayuhkan pisau dagingnya.

Aku disambut haru oleh nenek dan kakek dari pihak ibuku, Ibuku pun segera membawaku dalam bekapan hangatnya, paman Henry datang kearahku lalu meniupkan nafasnya dari mulut tepat diwajahku, yah alasannya untuk membagi nasib beruntungnya padaku, tapi itu tidaklah begitu penting, karna dikisah ini aku akan bercerita tentang kejadian dizamanku saat ini, zaman modern, ah ya jika kalian menemui alur yang terputus dikisahku ini, Jangan khawatir karna alur itu akan segera bersambung setelah beberapa dekade kisahku.

.

.

.

2013

.

.

.

Aku masih tinggal bersama nenekku Jeon Boram, Jangan tanya kenapa margaku dan nenekku sama, lagipula ada satuhal yang lebih penting untuk kalian ketahui.

Nenekku ini sudah sekarat, bukannya aku ingin kurang ajar dan mengatai nenekku sendiri, tapi dia memang sudah sekarat, terbaring lemah diatas ranjang neptunusnya, nenek memanggilku dengan suara paraunya yang hampir tak terdengar olehku, Aku menghampiri nenek, duduk disampingnya, kugenggam tangannya yang dingin itu

"Kook nenek ingin memohon sesuatu padamu" miris sekali saat ku dengar suaranya

"apa itu?"

"ini mungkin menjadi permohonan terakhir bagiku, jadi kuharap kau bisa melaksanakannya untukku"

"katakan nek"

"nenek ingin saat nenek mati nanti, pakaikan nenek gaun putih polos berbahan sutra, ambil hak warisan milikmu, sumbangkan sisah kekayaan nenek pada panti asuhan, tempat ibadah dan orang-orang yang membutuhkan, simpan ranjang ini digudang sebaik-baiknya, jangan pernah kau jual ranjang itu, dan yang terpenting nenek ingin kau bahagia Jungkookie~" air mata menitih dari mata itu, mengaliri kulit-kulit keriputnya, mambuatku ikut menitihkan air mata.

Saat itu juga nenek memejamkan matanya, dan menghembuskan nafasnya untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tak percaya sampai-sampai aku terus berteriak dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya seperti orang kesetanan.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak percaya, sangat sulit bagiku untuk mempercayai ini semua.

Bayangkan saja, baru kemarin aku melihatnya mengomeliku dan memaksaku untuk segera mencari jodoh lalu menikah, tapi kini aku melihatya terbaring kaku dipeti mati itu, dengan gaun putih polos berbahan sutra, sesuai dengan permohonannya padaku.

Aku tak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama lagi, dan untunglah mayat itu segera dimakamkan sehingga aku tak perlu merasakan sedih yang mendalam saat melihatnya.

Tiga bulan setelah nenek meninggal, rumah itu makin sepi, tidak ada lagi nyonya besar sekaligus nenek 4D yang memberi warna tersendiri dirumah itu

Aku kesepian.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga, aku mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepian yang kuderita kini.

.

.

.

Gudang bawah tanah

.

.

.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, tepat didepan sebuah benda besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang tertutup kain putih sedikit berdebu, benda besar itu, Ranjang Neptunus keramat milik Jeon Boram, kenapa disebut ranjang neptunus? oh itu karena bagian kepala ranjang itu, dibentuk layaknya mahkota raja lautan Neptunus, dan setiap sisi ranjang itu dihiasi oleh ukiran - ukiran menggambarkan Raja neptunus dan duyung -duyung cantik sebagai pelengkapnya, tak ada yang salah dengan ranjang itu, hanya saja ada sebuah misteri dibaliknya, dan mungkin Jungkook akan segera mengetahuinya.

Jungkook menyingkirkan kain putih yang menutupi ranjang itu, dan jungkook terkesiap, melihat secarik kertas dibalik kain itu.

Jungkook duduk dipinggiran ranjang tua neneknya, mengambil secarik surat disana, mulai membuka surat itu, tanpa tahu takdir yang akan segera menimpanya jikalau ia membuka surat itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

disini Jungkook lebih tua

maaf VKooknya belum muncul, tapi chapter depan muncul kok :D


End file.
